


supermassive

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: When Jaehyun emerges from Taeyong’s room, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel, Ten is dancing around the living room with part of a brownie in his mouth. A Jason Aldean song is playing from the speaker Johnny has his phone hooked up to, and he looks equally as confused as Jaehyun feels.





	supermassive

**Author's Note:**

> IM FREEEEEE!!!!!!!! WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY FUCKING LIFE
> 
> but actually this took so long to write and it's shorter than the others because i've been dealing with shit. it doesn't really matter but if you looked at my carrd recently you probably saw that i had a seizure (lmao) but don't worry about me!! thank you for being so patient
> 
>  **KINKS:** frottage, making out, oral sex, handjobs, no kinky stuff this time around but it's still a lot of fun so don't be disappointed
> 
>  **WARNING:** i drop the fact that taeyong abuses substances but nothing is graphic or detailed

“I want your apartment.”

A noodle falls off of Jaehyun’s fork as he looks over at Ten. He isn’t eating again — Johnny’s excessive spoiling made him picky at restaurants. Yuta takes them to places that are nicer than they’re used to, which is saying a lot for Panera Bread, but Ten only snoozes on Yuta’s shoulder while he eats overpriced salad.

Jaehyun waits for Ten to say something, but the growing silence makes him uncomfortable. “Now?” he asks, and Yuta rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you have a monthly lease? I need somewhere to go by December.” Yuta nudges Ten until he picks his head up. Jaehyun fights a smile when he sees the sleepy look in his eyes. “Don’t you want to move in with Johnny, anyway?” Yuta asks.

Ten stares at him, obviously confused. “I never mentioned living with Johnny,” he says. Jaehyun shoves a forkful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

“Wouldn’t it be fun?” Yuta grins while Ten reaches up to play with one of his (many) earrings. He likes touching Yuta, which has always been interesting to Jaehyun, because Ten doesn’t like being around people in general. “The four of you could eat dinner together and…” He trails off, squinting at Jaehyun for an idea of what else to say. “I don’t know what romantic people do.”

Ten laughs. “What, Sicheng doesn’t ask you to fuck him under the moonlight?”

Yuta makes an irritated noise. Jaehyun takes a long, obnoxious sip of his practically-empty drink, and Ten kicks his shin underneath the table. Neither of them have ever understood Yuta’s relationships, but that’s relatable now. “We can’t just agree,” Jaehyun points out after he swallows. “What if they don’t want us to live there?”

“Oh, Taeyong would be _so_ upset,” Ten deadpans, dropping his head back onto Yuta’s shoulder. “You would only be able to keep him chained to the bed for twenty-four hours a day.”

Jaehyun looks over his shoulder and sighs when he sees a family with two young children sitting not far behind them. Ten’s filter is nonexistent wherever he is. “We’re going over there tonight,” he says when he turns back to Yuta, who smiles brightly at him. “Why didn’t you just ask them, anyway?”

Yuta’s expression changes to irritation in mere seconds. Ten’s eyes are shut again. “They already refused, even though I used the same lines on them. It’s pretty big of Taeyong to be so mean to me when I fuel his substance abuse addiction.” He stabs at the last of his salad angrily.

There isn’t much else for Jaehyun to say. He nudges Ten’s foot carefully with his own and looks away when Ten smiles to himself. “We’ll talk about it later,” Ten mumbles, relaxing into Yuta’s side when Yuta wraps an arm around his shoulders.

Jaehyun pulls his phone out of his pocket. “It’s weird how you knew them before we did,” he says offhandedly, ignoring the two canoodling across from him to send a text to Johnny.

Yuta shrugs. “Dundalk is small. I see an Asian guy smoking outside of Denny’s, I approach with open arms.”

“Open legs, he means,” Ten says. Jaehyun looks back up just in time to watch Yuta smack him, and Ten rubs his cheek gingerly. “Ouch.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Jaehyun slides out of the booth and grabs his empty tray. “Before you two start your shit.”

* * *

Walking into Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment is easily one of the most comforting things in the world. It would be ideal to come home to such a relaxing atmosphere, and Jaehyun knows that Ten needs more stability in his life, so he’s not upset about the idea of moving in. The four of them would easily balance each other out.

It’s just that Jaehyun is _bad_ at this. He doesn’t know how to be in a relationship with three other people, even if it’s more casual than anything. The foursome idea alone stressed him out because his mind can’t come up with a solid image of it. All of this — dates, sleeping, sex, explaining it to other people — is too hard.

Still, he wants to get better. He wants to make sure everyone is happy. Ten was ecstatic when they were talking about it, and it was refreshing to see him so excited about something. Johnny seemed embarrassed about his lingering feelings for Taeyong, but Jaehyun couldn’t help but to think that it made sense for them. The entire situation makes sense, but it’s still new to him.

Jaehyun has to lock the door behind them while Ten carelessly flops down onto the couch next to Johnny, curling into his side. “Finally,” Johnny says, pressing a kiss to Ten’s head. Jaehyun drops his keys onto the coffee table and kicks off his shoes. “Taeyong’s been waiting all day and I have to work later.”

“Call out,” Ten whines, and Jaehyun ignores them to retreat down the hallway.

The door to Johnny’s room is ajar, and it’s just as messy as always, but there’s a suspicious lump under the comforter. Jaehyun leans against the doorframe and knocks on the wall, grinning when Taeyong pokes his head out. He can’t tell if his hair is messy from sex or sleep. “Naptime?” Jaehyun asks as he enters the room.

Taeyong clings to Jaehyun as soon as he crawls into bed with him. “Just thought about you all day,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to a spot on Jaehyun’s jaw. Jaehyun wraps an arm around him and tugs him closer until their chests are pressed together. Taeyong sighs contentedly against his neck. “Want you.”

They barely kiss for a minute before Ten pulls Johnny into the room, loudly complaining about the indefinite mess on the floor. Jaehyun doesn’t care enough to pull away, moving his hand to cup Taeyong’s face and sliding his tongue into his mouth instead. Taeyong falls pliant against him while Ten kneels over them. “Make some room,” he says, a dumb smile on his face.

Jaehyun reluctantly moves, Taeyong whining in displeasure. “Oh, get over it,” Ten says as he slots himself between them. He immediately latches onto Taeyong and kisses him, swallowing his surprised noise.

“You’re both annoying,” Johnny says, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun tears his gaze away from Taeyong desperately shoving his tongue down Ten’s throat and sits up, leaning into the hand Johnny puts on his shoulder. “ _You’re_ not annoying.”

“I don’t know how to do this,” Jaehyun says. Johnny smiles and moves his hand to the back of Jaehyun’s neck before leaning in to kiss him.

Kissing Johnny is good. Jaehyun has seen him and Ten make out, has thought about what it would be like to eventually kiss him, but it’s better than what he’d been imagining. Johnny is steady, keeping Jaehyun close but not desperately clinging to him, which is different than what Ten and Taeyong are like. Jaehyun has never considered himself submissive but he could probably give himself over to Johnny if he needed to.

They kiss slowly until Taeyong moans, and when Jaehyun looks over, Ten is straddling his hips and holding his wrists against the bed. Jaehyun’s mind goes blank when Ten rolls his hips down against Taeyong’s, causing the same noise as before. “Fuck,” he mumbles, and Johnny laughs as he kisses over Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun has never actually seen Taeyong with someone else before. It makes something stir inside him, and Johnny _must_ know, because he doesn’t make Jaehyun turn back to him. He pushes his hands under his shirt instead and Jaehyun lets him pull it over his head. “It’ll be easy,” Johnny says, and Jaehyun only hums in response, watching Taeyong writhe under Ten’s grip.

“He’s fun when he’s horny.” Ten sits back on his heels to look at Jaehyun and Taeyong obediently keeps his hands against the bed. Jaehyun could explode with how much he needs _something_. “Come touch him, Jaehyun, he wants you,” Ten says, grinning when Taeyong tries to rut against him.

Jaehyun breathes out shakily and moves closer to them. “Move,” he says, pushing Ten until he falls back onto the bed. Ten doesn’t care enough to complain. Taeyong grabs at Jaehyun’s hair desperately and pulls him closer until their lips press together. He’s wrecked, unable to do anything except dig his nails into Jaehyun’s back and sob when Jaehyun palms at his cock through his sweatpants.

It’s always cute when Taeyong gets eager, his noises high and whiny, but Jaehyun can’t focus on him now. He watches Ten pull Johnny down on top of him and Johnny pushes his shirt up to kiss over his stomach. It’s like Jaehyun can’t decide on what he wants, and he feels stuck.

“Jae,” Ten says, his voice surprisingly even for someone who’s about to get sucked off. Jaehyun meets his gaze and immediately regrets it, because the look in Ten’s eyes when he’s horny is wild. “Stop thinking so much,” Ten finishes, one of his hands flying down to rest on the back of Johnny’s head while he pulls his pants off, and Jaehyun has to resist rolling his eyes. He turns back to Taeyong and grabs his arm to pull him up.

Taeyong moves fast. He waits for Jaehyun to properly sit on the bed and climbs onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Jaehyun groans when he rocks down against him, their cocks rubbing together through their clothes, and Taeyong breathes out a quiet noise of determination and keeps going. His mouth goes slack against Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun stops trying to kiss him so he can simply let Taeyong rut against him.

He leans back until he’s propped up on his elbows, and it’s a perfect view from that angle, Taeyong’s hands grabbing at his own shirt as he ruthlessly grinds down onto Jaehyun. He chews on his bottom lip when he’s not moaning as if he’s deep in concentration. Jaehyun is sure that it would get Ten going, but Ten is busy.

Ten is busy fucking Johnny’s mouth, his hips barely ever meeting the bed while Johnny sucks around him, and it’s a lot for Jaehyun to watch. His mind is swimming with the realization that this is actually happening and it’s completely overwhelming.

He gets distracted when Taeyong leans down to press his head against his chest, and Jaehyun falls back onto the bed to wrap his arms around him, keeping Taeyong close as he chases his orgasm. He shuts his eyes and rolls his hips up to help, but by then, Taeyong is already cumming. Jaehyun moans breathily as he rocks against him. “Jae,” Taeyong whines, grabbing at any part of him he can reach.

“I got you,” Jaehyun says, carding his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and pulling him up to kiss him. He relaxes and cups the side of Jaehyun’s face, kissing him thoroughly before he sits back on his heels. Jaehyun follows him up and Taeyong laughs when he keeps trying to kiss him. “Come on,” Jaehyun whines, but Taeyong shakes his head and nods in Ten and Johnny’s direction.

It takes a hot minute for Jaehyun’s mind to wrap around the fact that Ten came already and he didn’t even notice. Johnny kisses his shoulder and Ten laughs, his smile so bright that it physically hurts Jaehyun. He lets Taeyong climb off his lap and Johnny immediately turns to kiss him, sliding his hands from Taeyong’s face to the back of his neck. “At least get off me first,” Ten complains, pushing on Johnny’s chest.

Johnny hums and moves to settle next to Jaehyun. He barely sees Ten open his arms for Taeyong to lay with him before Johnny is kissing him again.

Johnny’s hands are so big and it reminds Jaehyun that he’s still fucking hard. He grabs Johnny’s wrist and presses his palm to his cock, moaning while Johnny laughs against him. “Lay back,” he says, and Jaehyun complies, tilting his head back against the bed while Johnny tugs his pants down. When he finally gets a hand wrapped around his cock, Jaehyun knows it’ll only be minutes until he cums.

The sound of Taeyong and Ten laughing and kissing is music to Jaehyun’s ears. Johnny is watching him when he opens his eyes, and Jaehyun rolls his hips up to fuck into his hand, his breath stuttering. “You look so good,” Johnny murmurs, tightening his fist around Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun chokes on a moan and reaches forward to grab the front of Johnny’s t-shirt, pulling him down to slot their lips together.

He knows he needs to make Johnny cum after this, but he doesn’t have the mental stability to care yet. Jaehyun presses on Johnny’s back to keep him close, rocking up with the movement of his hand, and he cums with a breathy moan. Johnny strokes him through it, his pace slowing down as Jaehyun tries to catch his breath. “Good?” he asks, so fucking _charming_ even like this.

Jaehyun nods and Johnny pulls his pants back up for him. “Are you always like this?” Jaehyun asks, dumb in the aftermath of his orgasm, and Johnny grins at him. Jaehyun barely has time to process it before Johnny is pulling him back up into a sitting position and unbuttoning his jeans.

“Get to work,” Johnny says when he pulls his cock out of his pants. Jaehyun swallows a desperate noise and pushes on Johnny’s chest until he lies down, Taeyong immediately rolling over to kiss him. His cock is big, and Jaehyun suddenly understands why Ten is such a mess for him all the time. Jaehyun spreads Johnny’s legs until he can kneel between them and wraps his lips around the head of his cock, eyes focused on the way Taeyong is digging his nails into Johnny’s neck while they kiss.

It’s slightly less overwhelming now. Ten is clearly too tired to do anything else, halfheartedly watching Jaehyun suck Johnny off, but Taeyong is just as desperate as before. He breathes out pleased noises when Johnny shoves his hand into his pants. Jaehyun is still in awe of his stamina.

Jaehyun licks sloppily over Johnny’s cock and wraps his hand around the shaft, reveling in the groan Johnny lets out. He’s not great at sucking dick, honestly, because he doesn’t love doing it, but he refuses to give up. He sinks his mouth back down and tries to find a steady rhythm, jerking off the part of Johnny’s cock that he can’t reach as he sucks. Johnny doesn’t seem displeased and Jaehyun doesn’t blame him — anything could probably make him cum at this point.

It’s not long until Jaehyun gets distracted by Taeyong’s obscene noises, and he pulls off to watch Taeyong cum, his hips rolling forward to chase Johnny’s grip on his cock. Johnny kisses him slowly while he comes down and Jaehyun suddenly _needs_ to kiss Ten. He sits back on his heels and continues to jerk Johnny off. “Ten,” he says, gesturing for said boy to come closer when he opens his eyes.

Ten sighs sleepily, but he forces himself up and crawls over Taeyong’s legs to kneel beside Jaehyun. He grabs his face with both hands and kisses him, gentle as he tries to gain more stamina, but Jaehyun likes it anyway. Johnny says something about being close and Jaehyun strokes him faster, his free hand finding the back of Ten’s head to keep their lips together.

He only pulls away to watch Johnny cum, and he’s glad that he did. Johnny is a little too hot, grabbing at the back of Taeyong’s shirt and rocking his hips up with Jaehyun’s hand to ride his orgasm out. Jaehyun can’t believe that he’s never noticed how attractive Johnny was until a few weeks ago. He might be clueless.

“Tired,” Ten says, dropping his head onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun hums and pulls his hand away from Johnny to stroke Ten’s hair instead, but Ten pushes it away. “Gross, don’t do that.”

Johnny laughs and pulls his pants back up. “I told you it would be easy,” he says. Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “It’ll be easier when we’re actually fucking.”

“I have such great ideas for that.” Ten unceremoniously rolls off of the bed and Taeyong grimaces at the _thump_ when he hits the floor. He springs up quickly and reaches his hand out, beckoning Johnny to follow him. “You said you’d make brownies,” he says, and Jaehyun bites back his laugh when Johnny tries to object. Ten glares at both of them. “Brownies, Seo.”

Taeyong reluctantly lets Johnny get out of bed, and Jaehyun is expecting him to settle down for a nap, but he sits up and rubs his eyes instead. They both ignore the other two as they bicker and leave the room. “I need a shower,” Taeyong says.

“Let’s go, then,” Jaehyun says.

* * *

When Jaehyun emerges from Taeyong’s room, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel, Ten is dancing around the living room with part of a brownie in his mouth. A Jason Aldean song is playing from the speaker Johnny has his phone hooked up to, and he looks equally as confused as Jaehyun feels.

“Stop listening to Jiyun’s playlists,” Jaehyun shouts over the music, and Ten only flips him off. Johnny looks over at him and shrugs, because there’s nothing any of them can do about this and they just need to accept it.

Taeyong follows Jaehyun into the hallway moments later. “He didn’t lie, though,” he says, latching onto Jaehyun from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist. “She really _is_ country.”

Ten pulls the brownie out of his mouth to laugh. “You’d be so lucky to live with me,” he says, and Johnny does the sign of the cross when he changes the song.

“You guys should actually move in,” Taeyong says, but only Jaehyun can hear him over Robin Thicke. Ten is _definitely_ listening to one of Jiyun’s playlists.

Jaehyun turns to kiss his cheek. “We’ll talk about it later,” he says. Taeyong detaches himself from his waist to grab his arm and pull him into the kitchen instead.

“Brownie time,” he explains.

“Brownie time,” Jaehyun repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> again, thanks for being so patient and thanks for all of your kind comments and messages!! i really appreciate it and i'm SO glad you guys like my writing
> 
> if you see this let me know if you want me to drop more references (to movies/shows/music) because i think it's funny


End file.
